


Недетское время

by sige_vic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Humor, PWP, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 07:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12405708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic
Summary: Гриффиндорцы-пятикурсники никак не могут взять в толк, что Вильгельмина Граббли-Планк делает в Хогвартсе после отбоя.





	Недетское время

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bedtime](https://archiveofourown.org/works/103525) by [kelly_chambliss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelly_chambliss/pseuds/kelly_chambliss). 



> бета - alba-longa

— Совершенно несправедливо! Отработка! Да еще и от ненастоящей учительницы! 

Лаванда Браун чуть ли не орала, пробираясь сквозь лаз в портрете в Гриффиндорскую гостиную. За ней по пятам следовал смущенный Шеймус Финниган.

— Э… Слушай, я, пожалуй, спать, Лав, — пробормотал он, как только проход за ними закрылся. — Поздно уже…

— Да еще только полдесятого! — раздраженно ответила Лаванда, плюхаясь на один из диванчиков. — Но я тебя не задерживаю. Я в любом случае больше не в настроении.

Невилл Лонгботтом поднял взгляд от стола, за которым играл в магические шахматы с Парвати Патил.

— Кто не настоящая учительница? — спросил он, тут же поморщившись, когда одна из его пешек с писком исчезла, раздавленная слоном Парвати. 

— Да эта поганая Граббли-Планк. Она…

— …уж явно как преподаватель гораздо лучше некоторых личностей в Хогвартсе, — встряла Парвати.

— Если ты имеешь в виду Хагрида, — начал лежавший на полу у камина Рон Уизли. Он даже приподнялся на локте, услышав слова Парвати, — то лучше возьми свои слова назад, потому что…

— Я имела в виду Долорес Амбридж, — резко перебила его Парвати, — хоть и разговаривала не с тобой. 

Все знали, что Рон не относился к категории ее любимчиков — после того, как он обошелся с ее сестрой в прошлом году на рождественском балу.

— Хотя, раз уж ты затронул эту тему, могу сказать, что профессор Граббли-Планк гораздо лучше преподает, чем Хагрид. Ничего не имею против него лично, — быстро добавила она, заметив, что Рон собирается выступать с дальнейшими возражениями, — и знаю, что он замечательно сам умеет обращаться с магическими существами, но даже если ты в чем-то хорош — это еще не значит, что ты окажешься хорошим учителем по этому предмету. Вот она и правда хорошая учительница. Грабби-Планк, я имею в виду. 

— Минуточку! Я очень многое узнал от Хагрида, — не сдавался Рон. — Как насчет…

— Вы не могли бы прекратить? Пожалуйста, — взмолилась Гермиона Грейнджер. Она весь вечер работала над длинным эссе — но теперь закупорила чернильницу и начала убирать книги в сумку. — Такое впечатление, что в общей гостиной последнее время только и делают, что пререкаются. Неужели с нас не хватит того, что нам приходится постоянно сражаться со слизеринцами и Высшим Инквизитором? Обязательно и здесь тоже ссориться? 

— Я не ссорился! — возразил Рон. Лицо и уши у него были такие красные, словно он прошел через несколько раундов магической дуэли. — Я просто…

— А что вообще Граббли-Планк здесь делала? — встрял Невилл. Он был не из тех, кто готов добиваться перемирия любой ценой, но явно считал, что мир стоимостью в небольшую отвлекающую беседу — отличная сделка.

Парвати подхватила:

— Хороший вопрос. Эрни МакМиллан утверждает, что она не живет в Хогвартсе, а ходит ночевать домой, потому что у нее есть свои животные, за которыми необходимо присматривать. Вот и интересно — что же она делала в Хогвартсе в такое время? 

***

Вильгельмина Граббли-Планк со вздохом удовольствия опускается на диван. Огонь в камине отражается от бокала с огневиски, и она любуется янтарным блеском, прежде чем сделать первый глоток. Денек выдался долгим, к тому же пока не закончился — ей нужно будет еще раз взглянуть на раненую сову.

Но это может немного подождать. Ранение не было серьезным, а прямо сейчас мысли Уилл занимает совсем другая птица.

— Только что поймала парочку твоих львят в коридоре, — сообщает она, обнимая за плечи Минерву МакГонагалл.

Та раздраженно качает головой, но не встает с места. Уилл знает, что прошло уже много лет с тех пор, как Минерва считала святой обязанностью лично разбираться с любой мельчайшей проблемой на своем факультете. Сейчас же она просто устраивается поудобнее рядом с Уилл и спрашивает: 

— Могу я поинтересоваться, что именно они делали? 

Вильгельмина расплывается в широкой улыбке, вспоминая собственные школьные деньки — и потаенный уголок на Астрономической Башне, где она проводила чудесные часы после отбоя в компании Зоанны Миджен. Некоторые вещи никогда не меняются. Это как-то даже успокаивает. 

— Скорее, что они хотели сделать, — отвечает она. — Однако же, полагаю, я расстроила их планы. Мисс Браун и этот ирландский парнишка…

— Финниган, — губы Минервы растягиваются в тонкую линию. — Мисс Браун совсем не глупа, но как только дело доходит до мальчиков, благоразумие полностью ей отказывает. Такие неосмотрительные, они оба. Я разочарована.

Уилл смеется. Типичная Минерва. Она делает еще один глоток виски и не может удержаться от того, чтобы слегка не поддразнить: 

— Не будь такой завучеобразной. Они же ничего ужасного не делали — просто им хотелось пообжиматься немножко. Совсем как мне, — добавляет она с хитрецой и сует ладонь за отворот халата Минервы. Однако та, к удивлению Уилл, нежно, но твердо убирает ее руку. 

— Я беспокоюсь о них, Вильгельмина. Обо всех. Если эта проклятая Амбридж решит сделать из кого-то козла отпущения, не будет иметь значения, что они всего лишь пробирались за безобидной порцией поцелуев. Им нужно быть более благоразумными.

— Ну, по крайней мере, на какое-то время тебе не придется беспокоиться о Браун и Финнигане. Я им назначила парочку отработок, чтобы урок так быстро не забылся.

— Отработок, говоришь?

— Ну да. Стойла сами себя не вычистят, знаешь ли. Конечно, если не пользоваться нужными заклинаниями.

Минерва приподнимает бровь.

— А мисс Браун и мистер Финниган знают, как ими пользоваться?

— А ты не помнишь утвержденную Министерством программу образования? — Уилл в притворном изумлении таращит глаза. — Никаких заклинаний по уборке навоза до уровня ТРИТОН. Какой же из тебя завуч после этого?

— В данный момент — не находящийся при исполнении, — сообщает Минерва и взмахивает палочкой, чтобы отлевитировать виски Уилл на журнальный столик. Сама она, конечно, не пьет — Минерва никогда не употребляет алкоголь в рабочие дни. 

Но иногда она находит другие способы расслабиться вечерами после рабочих дней. И когда Уилл снова скользит рукой под халат, на этот раз она не встречает никакого сопротивления. 

 

***  
— Хочешь знать, что эта Грабблиха тут делала? — поинтересовалась Лаванда. — Я тебе скажу: совала нос не в свои дела, вот что! Мы с Шеймусом ничего плохого не замышляли, просто искали уединенное местечко, чтобы… — она усмехнулась и бросила на Невилла игривый взгляд, — …посидеть где-нибудь вместе. И тут, совершенно неожиданно, по гриффиндорскому коридору топает эта бучара…

— Лаванда! — шокированно воскликнул Невилл, но тут же застеснялся своей реакции.

— А что? Бучара и есть, только посмотрите на нее. Ежик вместо волос, подбородок — вылитый бладжер, а руки толще, чем у Виктора Крама. Уверена, что она так лезла из кожи, чтобы остановить нас с Шеймусом просто потому, что сама меня хочет…

Взрывы хохота присутствующих заглушили остаток фразы Лаванды — и даже сама она в конце концов улыбнулась: под драматичностью в ней всегда пряталось чувство юмора.

— Ну ладно, ладно, может, и не хочет. В любом случае — можно подумать, я бы согласилась. Но отработки совсем не обязательно было назначать! Учителя могли бы и войти в наше положение, они же знают, как это несправедливо — что Жаба установила нам такое раннее время для отбоя.

— Вам вообще не следовало никуда выходить, — сказала Гермиона тоном, который остальные называли макгонагалловским. — Амбридж опасна, и рисковать на нее нарваться — очень глупо. Тем более ради поцелуев — это просто того не стоит. 

— Тебе-то легко говорить, Грейнджер. Нельзя скучать по тому, чего никогда не испытывала. Но что делать более взрослым и опытным? 

— Да, ты у нас, конечно, самая опытная, — рассмеялась Парвати. — Пару раз пообжималась с Шеймусом — и считаешь себя искушенной женщиной. 

Лаванда покраснела.

— По крайней мере, у меня есть Шеймус! — возразила она, бросив вызывающий взгляд на Невилла. — В отличие от профессора Лесби-Планк — уверена, у нее никогда и такого опыта не было.

— Гарри! — неожиданно сказала Гермиона, оборачиваясь к Гарри Поттеру. — Как думаешь, профессор не могла сюда прийти из-за Хедвиги? 

В этом году Гарри редко проводил время в общей гостиной — учитывая отработки у Амбридж и натянутые отношения с однокурсниками, у него обычно не было на такое времяпровождение ни времени, ни интереса. Но этим вечером он молча и неподвижно сидел на подоконнике в дальнем угле комнаты и при словах Гермионы медленно распрямился.

— Возможно, — сказал он. — Но в таком случае где она? Уже куча времени прошла.

— Да, точно, на твою красавицу-сову ведь покушались, — заметила Лаванда, которая в начале года не поверила словам Гарри о возвращении Волдеморта, но последнее время, похоже, пыталась обратно завоевать его расположение. — Как она? 

Гарри пожал плечами и предоставил Гермионе возможность ответить:

— Она у профессора Граббли-Планк. Гарри сегодня утром отнес ее в учительскую, и профессор сказала, что о ней позаботится.

— Ну, никакой совы у Грабблихи не было, когда мы с ней встретились, — заявила Лаванда. — И она в любом случае не направлялась к нашей гостиной. Она шла по коридору, в котором висит портрет Англберта Невезучего. Такая досада: еще десять секунд — и мы бы с ней разминулись.

Невилл, грустно наблюдая за тем, как очередную его шахматную фигуру утаскивают с доски, заметил:

— Там, кстати, находятся комнаты МакГонагалл — в коридоре с Англбертом. Возможно, Граббли-Планк хотела выяснить у нее пароль для нашей гостиной или что-то в этом роде.

Гарри снова устроился на подоконнике. Вид у него был потерянный и изможденный, как у профессора Биннса в неудачный день.

— Тогда дело не в Хедвиге. Граббли-Планк просто отправилась к МакГонагалл, вот и все. Они дружат.

Парвати так громко ахнула, что все на нее обернулись. Вытаращив глаза, она сказала:

— Так, может, вот что она тут делает! Может, они не только подруги? Подумайте только! Если профессор Граббли-Планк на самом деле лесбиянка…

На этот раз все обернулись к Рону, который издал такой звук, будто чем-то поперхнулся.

— Что? — пискнул он. — Грабблиха и МакГонагалл… Брррр. Ну спасибо за то, что заставила меня себе это представить, Патил. 

Он не выглядел таким бледным с того дня, когда Малфой попал в него проклятьем изрыгания слизней. 

— Да в самом-то деле! — рявкнула Парвати. — Ну что за инфантильность! Я лично думаю, что это было бы просто здорово. И они запросто могут быть вместе — Гарри ведь говорит, что они дружат.

— Ну, вообще-то, я не знаю… — слегка затравленно начал объяснять Гарри. — Они просто вместе отдыхали в учительской, когда я зашел туда с Хедвигой, и МакГонагалл назвала Граббли-Планк Вильгельминой. Вот и все. 

— Пффф, это ничего не значит. Любые учителя могут называть друг друга по имени, — заявила Лаванда. — Лично я не думаю, что они любовницы. Потому что МакГонагалл, как я считаю…

— А я думаю, что это хорошие новости, — перебила ее Гермиона. — Раз профессор Граббли-Планк не ищет тебя, Гарри, то с Хедвигой наверняка все в порядке. 

В ее тоне так явно читалось твердое намерение сменить тему, что никто не отважился на очередное замечание. Воцарилась тишина, прерванная только тихой фразой Парвати: «Шах, Невилл» и шуршанием пергамента, который Гермиона принялась складывать в свою сумку. Гарри начал легко постукивать по окну.

В конце концов Лаванда глубоко вздохнула и скорбно вопросила: 

— Разве вам их не жалко, а? Мне вот жалко. Только представьте себе, каково им живется! 

Невилл заглотил наживку.

— Кому?

— Профессорам, конечно. Каждый день такой же скучный, как предыдущий. Постоянно торчат в этом мрачном замке, в предоставленной им парочке комнат, и ни своего дома, ни любимого человека… К тому же они все старые. Не представляю себе, как они это выдерживают. Это же ужас какой-то. Ученики, уроки, оценки — и никакого секса. 

***

Уилл бормочет заклинание — и ремешки страпона, низко болтающиеся на пышных бедрах, тут же прочно ее обтягивают, словно вторая кожа. Еще одно сказанное шепотом слово — и теперь к ее телу прилегает еще и искусственный член, даря такие сильные ощущения, что ей приходится опустить взгляд, чтобы убедиться: игрушка слилась с ней только магически, а не буквально. 

Она замирает на мгновение: закрывает глаза и ждет, когда тело привыкнет к реальности присоединенного члена. Его увесистость дарит острое удовольствие, граничащее с болью, и она обхватывает рукой ствол, чувствуя, как в его гладкую поверхность просачивается тепло ее тела. 

Член — одновременно часть ее и нечто, существующее отдельно, и она чувствует себя так же, как и всегда, когда использует его: и сильной, и уязвимой. Она чувствует себя собой и не собой — и при этом, каким-то образом, еще более собой, чем обычно.

На самом деле ей не нужны застежки — есть достаточно сильные заклинания, чтобы использовать дилдо без них. Но ей нравится, как туго кожа обтягивает тело; та сила, которую она придает, напоминание о власти и контроле. Член уже давит ей на клитор — и будет давить еще сильнее, когда она начнет его использовать. Она любит это чувство: удовольствие одновременно мужское и женское. Разные части ее, слитые воедино.

Кровать у Минервы высокая и старомодная, и Уилл открывает глаза и смотрит на свою любимую, уже раскинувшуюся на простыне, с волосами, рассыпанными по подушке. Ее обнаженная кожа розовеет в свете свечей, отраженном от занавесей винного цвета. 

Это одно из самых возбуждающих зрелищ в ее жизни. Уилл забирается на кровать и пальцем ведет по очертанию груди Минервы, вызывая дрожь удовольствия и легкий стон, который всегда отдается прямиком у Уилл между ног. Вскоре, она знает, Минерва выгнет спину и раскинет ноги, чтобы впустить Уилл внутрь. Но при этом она не будет пассивной — Минерва и пассивность несовместимы. Она счастлива только тогда, когда есть столкновение: ее воли с волей Альбуса, ее факультета с факультетом Северуса, ее тела — с теплым членом любовницы. На каждое движение она будет двигаться навстречу, вцепившись обеими руками в задницу Уилл, направляя ее, задавая ритм и ускоряясь — пока они обе не начнут задыхаться. 

А потом наступит момент, когда Уилл перехватит инициативу: замедлит движения Минервы и свои собственные толчки, а затем отклонится на достаточное расстояние, чтобы просунуть руку между их телами. Она останется внутри Минервы и будет ласкать ее до сжимающего мышцы оргазма, который почувствует всей длиной члена и в это мгновение утонченного наслаждения поймет отчасти, каково это — быть мужчиной. Но ненадолго. Уилл всегда нравилась ее мужская часть, но именно женщина в итоге откинется на свежие простыни и откроется умелым пальцам и языку Минервы. Именно женщина будет лежать, влажная от пота и насытившаяся, в объятьях Минервы, чувствуя ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие от прикосновения мягкой груди другой женщины к своей собственной. 

Уилл готова. Она дарит еще один неторопливый поцелуй, после чего приподнимается, чтобы встать на колени между молочно-белыми бедрами Минервы. 

***

— Не надо, Лаванда! — одновременно произнесли Невилл и Гарри.

— Что не надо? 

Гарри и Невилл переглянулись.

— Не надо… эм… больше говорить об учителях… ну, о том, как профессор МакГонагалл… занимается сексом, — запинаясь, пробормотал Невилл.

— Повзрослей уже, Невилл! — закатила глаза Парвати. — Учителя тоже люди. И, кстати, шах и мат. 

— Кроме того, — добавила Лаванда, — я говорила о том, как учителя не занимаются сексом. Да и откуда у них возможность? А что касается МакГонагалл, — она бросила возмущенный взгляд в направлении Гермионы, — то я пыталась сказать, до того как Гермиона меня перебила, что она, по моему мнению, не стала бы заниматься сексом, даже если бы ей предложили. 

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — Гермиона всегда готова была броситься на защиту своего декана.

— Ой, да ладно тебе. Она всегда такая чопорная и застегнутая на все пуговицы — и никогда не позволяет нам развлечься от души. Если вам интересно мое мнение, МакГонагалл — это просто образец асексуальности. Ее явно вообще не интересует секс. 

Гарри резко встал. 

— Ну все, я ложусь спать, уже поздно. Рон, ты идешь? — Он подождал, пока Рон, на лице которого все еще было написано выражение «брррр», поднимется на ноги — и они оба направились к лестнице, ведущей в спальню мальчиков.

— Они на самом деле существуют, — громко сообщила им вслед Лаванда. — Асексуалы. Бедняжечки. 

***

Наслаждаясь теплом любовницы под боком, Уилл сидит, опираясь о спинку кровати, и глубоко затягивается. Минерва обычно не одобряет курение в своих покоях, но ради посткоитальной трубки делает исключение — это ритуал, который давно уже приносит удовлетворение им обеим.

— Останешься? — спрашивает Минерва. Ее мягкие волосы касаются груди Уилл, и та испытывает сильнейший соблазн. Все складывается идеально. Пусть они с Минервой обе предпочитают, чтобы студенты не знали об их связи, никто не удивится, увидев Уилл в замке, когда она замещает Хагрида. Но надо ведь еще позаботиться о раненой сове, не говоря уже о ее собственных хрупах и нюхлерах. 

— Не могу, — с сожалением отвечает она, в качестве извинения перемещая руку Минервы себе на бедро.

— Надо проверить сову Поттера? 

— И всех остальных существ. Хотя с совой-то все будет в порядке. Милая птичка. — Уилл еще раз затягивается и вспоминает, когда в первый раз лежала обнаженной в объятьях Минервы, так же курила и разговаривала с ней. Столько лет уже минуло с тех пор — как они могли так быстро пронестись? 

— Ты когда-нибудь хотела снова стать ученицей? — спрашивает она. — Или, может, выпускницей, только что сдавшей ТРИТОНы — и чтобы вся жизнь была впереди?

— Всеблагие небеса, только не это, — немедленно и без малейшего колебания отвечает Минерва. — Слишком много драмы и неопределенности. Иногда я смотрю на всех этих учеников — и не могу понять, как они это выдерживают.

— А у нас в жизни сейчас нет драмы и неопределенности? 

— Конечно, есть, но по большей части это ощущается по-другому. Не изнутри. Такие, как Амбридж, постоянно будут появляться — но с ними легче справиться, когда чувствуешь, что это внешний враг.

— Легче справиться? — поддразнивает ее Уилл. — Ты сегодня утром в учительской совсем по-другому говорила, когда делилась с Филиусом планами по ее расчленению.

— Что только доказывает мою точку зрения, — колко заявляет Минерва. — Гораздо легче отрубать конечности другому человеку, чем самой себе. 

Уилл весело фыркает. Вот уж на что можно рассчитывать, так на то, что Минерва никогда не сдастся и не отступит: одна из самых ее очаровательных и раздражающих черт. 

— Вот что я тебе скажу, Мин, — говорит она, помня о том, что подобное сокращение имени Минерва может терпеть только после оргазма. 

— Хмммм? 

— Я совсем недавно проверяла, как дела у животных, и все у них было хорошо, так что, думаю, могу оставить их без присмотра, если ты не против встать в пять утра.

В ответ Минерва натягивает на них одеяло и взмахом палочки тушит свечи.

— В таком случае пора спать, — говорит она. — Время уже недетское.


End file.
